Not Afraid
by Liv123kitten'lover
Summary: Matilda Hunter and her brother Robbie have a troubled past, they have  helped eachother through it. But what happens when Mattie faces yet more abuse in her life. Will she accept help from her friends and family? First story, bad summary but please R&R!
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

It was Christmas. I was sitting down in front of the Christmas tree with my slightly dysfunctional family. First let me tell you a bit about myself. I'm Matilda Hunter but everyone calls me Mattie and I'm a 16 year old schoolgirl. My father went to jail when I was 13. Don't feel sorry or me because I'm not sorry. My father was abusive.

I have four siblings. Scott, the eldest, is 25 and currently lives in France with his wife Hayley and their 5 year old son Noah. Next comes 22 year old Kit. She is living in the city with her boyfriend Kim and their son Archie. After my father's imprisonment she began to fall to pieces, she turned into an alcoholic. She's recovered now and no-one talks about those dreadful years. I have a twin brother called Henry, but he has gone back to boarding school after tap dancing. We talk on the phone lots but it's not the same. We've definitely grown apart this past year.

Oh yeah, there's Robbie. He's 19 and if I had to choose, probably my favourite sibling. He's the only biological sibling I have left in the bay. He went to America for a year with his wife Tasha and his daughter Ella. He finished high school in the states but then they came back as they missed the bay too much. We've been through a lot together. You see my father didn't like Robbie or I. He abused us.

_One year, Mum, Scott, Kit and Henry went to see Mum's family. We were going to go but we were really ill and my Dad had to stay behind with us. He started to get really angry and shouted at us. Robbie started to shout back, then out of the blue, Dad slapped Robbie across the face. He fell back shocked and I just stared at this monster I was forced to call 'Dad'. I know I probably brought this next bit on myself but what was I supposed to do? Dad was just kneeling down staring into space with a smirk on his face and I just felt such hatred that I mustered all my strength and slapped my own father in the face. I realise now that wasn't the best idea in the world but at the time it seemed like the one thing I could do to help my brother. I also realise that I am not very strong so I didn't really do much damage apart from a slightly pink cheek. Robbie was in far more pain. Then my Dad just lost it with me. He punched me in the face causing me to fall down and hit my head against the corner of the kitchen table, the world was spinning. I remember him stamping on my ankle which sent a searing pain up my leg so I screamed. Robbie seemed to stand in front of me, almost shielding me from this manic person. I vaguely remember him dragging Robbie off before I fell unconscious with the pain. Next thing I remembered, I was being thrown over someone's shoulder and being shoved into a room with a click behind me. I'd sat up properly, trying to ignore the searing pain in my ankle, and noticed I was in Robbie's bedroom and he was slumped against his bed. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and there seemed to be a slash on his arm. I crawled over to him and sat beside him._

"_Robbie" I whispered. "What happened?" He didn't move. I tried again knowing I had to be strong. "Rob, is there a medical kit in your room." I was scared but I couldn't let Robbie see I was. He didn't need to protect me. _

"_No." he murmured. God, he was scaring me. Then suddenly something seemed to click in him. He stood up tenderly and looked in the mirror. He examined his cuts and bruises. Then he turned to look at me, crouching on the floor, one leg out, unable to move my ankle. I put one hand up to my head and felt sticky stuff. I was bleeding, that was why I had passed out and felt so dizzy. Robbie looked at my ankle and attempted to bandage it up. For the first time I really looked at my ankle, it was bruised, cut and swollen. I looked at Robbie and he looked at me. Then I felt his strong arms around me. Holding me, keeping me safe. And from that moment on, I knew we were in this together and our troubles had only just begun._

We suffered so much that year. We were bruised and battered but we didn't tell a soul. We knew that it would be much worse for us if we did. I never wore a bikini and Robbie never only wore his board shorts. We never went swimming in case we got our cuts infected. I never wore shorts, short skirts, or even vest or crop tops.

One day Robbie picked me up from school and dragged me to the police. We had received a lecture that day from the NSPCA and how we should report child abuse. I was absolutely terrified, what if Dad found out. The constable was really nice and drove straight over to our house and arrested him. As he was dragged out of the house, he swore that he would get us for this and we'd never be completely free from him. Mum, Scott and Henry were scared. At first mum hated me and Robbie and claimed we were lying about all this just to ruin our happiness. Then we showed her our scars and wounds. She said no more. Kit started drinking loads then she took off. Not long after we moved to Summer Bay. At first I hated it but now I've grown to love it. It's the one place I can call home. I suppose Robbie and I have never really recovered. It isn't the sort of thing you can just walk away from. We are scarred for life and will never truly be the same again. One thing, it brought us closer together. All the times we protected each other and took hits for each other. We're really close now. When he left for America I took the blow the hardest. Even worse than Mum! I missed him every single day and you should have seen the day he came back.

_Eurgh, I hate early morning wake ups. It was 7:30 on a holiday! I got up and changed into shorts and a vest top. I felt slightly more comfortable in these kinds of clothes now. I put on some gladiator sandals that I loved and applied some make-up. All I put on was eyeliner and foundation. I didn't need mascara as I was lucky enough to have very long eyelashes. _

_I walked out of my bedroom into the kitchen and got out a cereal bar when I felt someone covering up my eyes. "Guess who?" said a familiar voice. I literally screamed, turned around and gave him the biggest hug you could imagine. It was slightly strange as it seemed as though Robbie had grown at least 6 inches since the last time I saw him. I thought I was taller, growing a couple of inches into my 5ft4 frame. I pulled away, "Woah Rob, you're what 6ft?" He laughed, "6ft½ actually little sis!" Then I saw Tasha and gave her a big hug. She was like my big sister, and a great friend. I had missed her a lot too. Then I saw little Ella, a toddler now. She was so sweet. _

Most people laugh at the strange relationship I have with Robbie. I suppose it is quite strange. Robbie likes to think that he is quite the inventor but to be honest he is not exactly the best in the world. Once, he electrocuted me with his mosquito catcher and I had to spend a week in hospital. I also wouldn't trust Robbie in a car. I was going through a bit of a rebellious stage and I went out at 2 o'clock in the morning for a midnight walk on the beach. I didn't leave a note or anything. Robbie, Tasha, Jack, and Martha were coming back from a concert. Mum had rang them and told them that I was missing and that if they would, could they stay out longer to look for me. Robbie was driving, well speeding slightly, and some random person pushed me onto the road. He ran me over but I was feeling okay as I didn't want to get them into trouble. That was until I fainted the next day at school. Yet another couple of weeks in hospital, just because of Robbie. However, I did not mind. It was my own fault and he apologised way too much.

I like to think that I'm his third favourite girl in the world. I appreciate that Tasha and Ella come first of course. But to be honest, I really don't care.

Right then, on to more of my dysfunctional family. My ex-step dad, Rhys Sutherland, had three daughters: Dani, who went out with Scott, and her sisters Kirsty and Jade. He also had a son my age called Max who was best friends with Henry. Then Mum and Rhys got divorced.

A short while later, a new family moved in next door: Tony and his two sons Jack and Lucas. By this time, the only people living in our house were me, Robbie and Mum. Tony and mum took an instant liking to each other, Robbie and Jack became firm friends despite the fact that Jack was quite a few years older than him. I liked Lucas and we went out for a while. I loved him and I still do but after a year and a half we decided to call it off. The feeling was mutual and we knew we would always would love each other but not in the same way. Lucas is still one of my best friends today. Besides, Mum and Tony got together and decided to get married shortly after Luke and I called it off. The boys moved in and I found myself surrounded by boys, particularly when mum worked full time again. So I was now living with my ex-boyfriend who also happened to be my step brother, my other stepbrother, Jack who is a cop and my second step dad Tony. Oh and we also have a disgrace in the family. Amanda Vale was Scott's boyfriend. She pretended to be pregnant just so he would stay with her. Then she married my grandfather, who is twice her age, so she is my step-grandmother! I hate her.

Not complicated at all really!


	2. ChapterOne

**A/N: Sorry i forgot to do an authors note on the prologue and i know how boring people think they are so i'd just like to explain the story slightly.**

**This story is going to hopefully have a sequel or even become a trilogy because i have quite a few ideas for how the story can be continued.I would also like to say that before people keep asking me this is an abuse story but it will certainly be quite a few more chapters until the abusive person even comes into the story.**

**This is also a story about Mattie's bond with Robbie. i really love the relatiionship that they have together. **

**One last thing, if you read the story and you like it so far, please review and tell me how to improve or even give me constructive crititism. But please dont give me abusive review saying how you hate the story because i didn't force you to read it.**

**That's all i think, so please enjoy the story!**

_ChapterOne_

So, Christmas with the Hunters…

"Mattie?" Robbie shouted.

"What?" I replied, still in bed.

"Me, Tash and Ella are going to Sally's for Christmas Eve drinks, wanna come?" he asked.

"When?" I yelled. Then the door burst open. "20 minutes," he said.

"Can't I come later?" I whined.

"NO!" Robbie shouted. "Mattie its 11 o'clock!"

"I'll crash the party later" I suggested. I heard him sigh and walk out. Then I settled back down to sleep when suddenly I felt a bucket of ice cold water being poured over my head. I screamed and Robbie laughed his head off. It seemed like Jack heard me scream as 10 seconds later he ran into my room holding a cricket bat about to hit Robbie over the head with it. Then he saw the empty bucket Robbie was holding and the water all over me and he burst out laughing as well.

"Hey Rob, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jack smirked.

"That depends Jack, are you thinking the same thing that I'm thinking?" Robbie replied with an evil smile on his face. "Shall we do it?"

"I really think we should Robbie," Jack answered. With that Jack grabbed my arms and pulled them high above my head while Robbie took my legs and together they lifted me up and off my bed while I screamed, "Ahhh, put me down now you two. I'm going to kill you if you don't put me down NOW!" But no they just laughed and did not put me down."

"Oh, shut it sis!" Robbie shouted at me. Then he turned to Jack, "Do you think that our dear little sister would like a swim before she goes to this party?" Robbie laughed.

"Do you know what Robbie, I think she would." As they lifted me out of the house, with Tasha and Ella laughing as they followed us out, Irealised what theywere about to do. Our house was literally a 30 second run from the beach and where the water was currently freezing. "No! Put me down now!" I demanded thrashing about, trying to get free from my captors, but it was no use as they were ten times stronger than I was, especially in the morning-or was it the afternoon?

"Sorry little sister, you asked for it!" Robbie said laughing his head off. I could see where they were heading. There is this little private natural pool that's really quite deep, 3m or something and it is constantly freezing cold. "Please don't throw me in the pool, please, please, please?" I practically begged.

"Nope, come on let us have our fun it's Christmas," Jack laughed. "Oh look, here we are Robbie." As I looked down I could see about 5m below, a deserted, turquoise blue coloured pool. It looked a lot scarier down here. I struggled as they started to swing me.

"One, Two, Three!" They said in unison as they swung me over the tiny ledge and into the pool. It hurt as I ripped through the water. It was a lot deeper than I imagined at least twice the size of me with my arms upright. Then as I reached the bottom I got my foot caught in the drain. I struggled and thrashed in the water but I could not get loose. I hoped Robbie or Jack would see. I heard muffled voices.

"High 5 man," Robbie said. *slap* "Why isn't she out yet?"

"Robbie, she's stuck down there." Jack panicked. Robbie quickly stripped off his top and threw shoes off and dove into the water, quickly followed by Jack.

Meanwhile I'd been thrashing around so much, I hit my head hard on the rocks and gave up. I was sinking down, only just conscious when I felt a pair of strong arms holding me tight. My eyes opened slightly

_Robbie_ I thought. Jack was working to get my foot free and within seconds he got it. I was being lifted up out of the deep water, but barely conscious. Then suddenly, I emerged from the water with Robbie and Jack on either side of me. I breathed slowly so I didn't faint again.

The pool was too high for me to climb so Robbie gave me a piggy back while he climbed. Jack stayed in the water until I was out just in case I fell. "Thanks," I managed to gasp. Breathing slowly, getting more oxygen into my lungs. "Mattie, I'm so sorry I just forgot how deep the pool is and I'm really glad we got you out on time. What could've happened if we decided to just leave you there? Are you sure you're alright?" Robbie gabbled. Jack had climbed out now, gave me an apologetic smile and walked towards Tash and Ella, who I'd completely forgotten was there.

"Shut up," I said feeling better. "Relax, I'm fine. Anyway, it's not like that hasn't happened before anyway." That was very true. Once I was out swimming and I got caught in a rip. Lucky Kim found me before it got too serious. Still I was in hospital for a few days. And another time, I was really upset because my friend from school had recently died and I was sitting on a rock, mourning I suppose, when I got dragged out to sea and got caught in a current. Lucas kind of saved the day that time.

"So can I still go to that party?" I asked Robbie.

"Well, you really shouldn't but oh well. Don't tell mum what happened just now or she will go mental and lock us in our rooms all Christmas." He joked. Jack had already taken Tash and Ella home so a shirtless Robbie and a shivering me made our way back home. I know what you're thinking, how can she be shivering in Summer Bay? Well I was still in my pyjamas: Shorts and a cropped top. So yeah. But still, we got home rather quickly where Luke was waiting.

"Jheeze! What happened to you two? Luke exclaimed.

"Tell you later," I said. "At least I'm awake now." Everyone laughed. "Okay I'm going for a shower. Tell Sally we'll be over in half and hour, I'll be 20 minutes, tops."


	3. ChapterTwo

A/N: Firstly I'd like to thank Katyy xx (anonymous reviewer) for her positive review, thankyou very much and I will take into account what you have mentioned.

Here's the next chapter guys, I really hope you enjoy it!

_ChapterTwo_

I had a hot shower and washed and conditioned my hair with this amazing strawberry shampoo. I dried my hair quickly-I'd straighten it later. I put my black bikini on and I took out some high-waisted shorts and tucked a nautical striped top into it. I loved this outfit; Tasha had brought it for me when we went on a shopping spree a couple of weeks ago. The shorts were a washed out blue colour and the top was white with navy nautical stripes. I put on some gladiator sandals that I loved. I applied make up, I just put on back pencil eyeliner, silver liquid eyeliner and black eye shadow. I applied foundation and a tad of my favourite lip gloss. It was really hard to see as it was mostly clear with a hint of light pink. And it wasn't sticky. I straightened my hair and pulled some of it back with a silver, intricately patterned clip that Robbie had got me for my birthday. I shouted "READY!" and came out into the living room. Everyone was waiting for me. Martha, Jack's girlfriend and Tasha's best friend had come as well as Ric, Jake, and Drew, mine and Lucas' friends. They were all staring at me. Awkward. "What? Did I forget something? I was only 15 minutes." I wondered. Even Robbie was gaping at me in a slightly protectively awkward way. "Err Robbie, look away please," I said uncertain. "Right, yeah," he said. I can see Ric and Drew just staring at me, it's really weird. But there's something different in their eyes, and I can't quite pinpoint what it is.

In the end it was Tasha that saved me. "Come on Mattie, walk with me, Martha and Ella." She said.

"Sure," I said and followed them out. Once we were out of ear shot I said, "What was all that about?"

"Mattie you do realise how gorgeous you look, don't you?" Tasha asked unbelievably.

"I don't! I really am not gorgeous. You and Martha are though."

"Shut up Mattie, did you see how your friends were looking at you? Even Luke was staring!" Martha argued. "And I know Jack's like your brother and all that but even he was shocked."

"I know," Tasha agreed laughing. "And did you see Robbie's face it was like he wanted to lock you in your room to protect you from all those boys. It looked like he was thinking, _she is my sister, she is my little sister, and she is my little sister_! It was hilarious."

"Okay I admit it was kind of funny but I don't look gorgeous, it really is just the fact that 30 minutes ago I was drowning and looked like a witch," I argued. We all laughed.

"Are you ok now Aunty Mattie?" Ella asked with a nervous smile. "Yeah of course I am sweetheart, don't worry." I replied.

"Okay, you look really pretty Aunty Mattie!" she said sweetly.

"Aww thankyou darling but you look beautiful," I said. She giggled. We saw the Robbie, Jack, Luke and Jake catching up.

"Shall we wait?" I asked Tasha and Martha. Then I heard Robbie shout, "Dude, she's my sister!" Definitely going to be awkward later. "Ella honey, do you want to run to Daddy and Uncle Jack and Lucas?" Tash asked her daughter sweetly. "Okay Mummy" and she ran off.

"Now I think we need to get going to Sally's party or they'll think we aren't coming." Tasha said with a smile on her face.

Then Martha shouted out to the boys, "See you at Sally's," and we went off to Sally's.

The guys had disappeared, I thought they had just decided to walk slow or wait for Drew and Ric. When we arrived at Sally's the first thing we saw was Jack, Luke, Jake and Robbie, with Ella on his back, standing in front of the door and Jacks car parked in the driveway.

I laughed and pushed past them to go and see Indi. Indigo Walker is my best friend in the Bay. She moved here after her mum stole her boyfriend. I know, harsh much? Anyway, she came here with her brother Dexter, and her Dad Sid.

"Hey Indi, hi Sal" I said.

"Hey Mattie, I got Luke's call, I'm glad you still came," Sally said. "If you'll excuse me I'm just going to go and say hello to Tash and Martha, Happy Christmas!" she said giving me a welcome hug.

"Merry Christmas Sally!" Indi replied. Then she turned to me. Oh no, I knew that look. "So why are you really late?" she demanded to know."

"Well, I couldn't really get up this morning so Robbie decided to pour an ice cold bucket of water over me. Then he and Jack came up with the fantastic idea of throwing me into that pool we always go to. You know that really deep one. Well, as I reached the bottom I got my left foot stuck in the like drain thing. I couldn't get it free and I was thrashing around so much that I hit my head on the nearby rocks, the ones at the edge of the pool. Then Robbie and Jack saw and they jumped in and got me free. So I still had to get ready and everything so here I am." I said.

"Nothing ever seems to go right for you Mattie. I'm slightly confused about whether you're lucky you have such nice big brothers or to say you unlucky for having big brothers .to dump you in pools the whole time," Indi laughed. It was nice to be back with her again. She was going for a pastel kind of floral theme with a floral playsuit. She went for natural make up, and left her naturally wavy hair loose.

"You look gorgeous," I smiled at her.

"Funny that," she replied, "I was just about to say the exact same thing to you!"

"Eurgh, not you too," I whined.

"What did I say?" she asks surprised.

"On the way here Tash and Martha were saying that too because apparently all the boys were staring at me today and according to Tasha, Robbie was getting seriously over protective. I'm not pretty, I'm just average!" I said pondering about what Robbie meant when he shouted, 'Dude, that's my sister!' He had sounded almost disgusted and it was almost like he said it to Jake.

"Well then, you're gorgeously average! Why do you never accept how pretty you really are?" she argued.

"Because I'm not!" I said quietly. I knew why no one else knows and I'd like to keep it that way. Only a few people know that Rob and I were abused: Indi, Lucas, Jake, Tony, Jack, Tasha and Martha. They swore to never tell anyone.

Indi looked around as Jake and Lucas came in, our two besties. Luke has the same colour hair as me, a blonde sort of colour. He's quite well toned and has a six-pack. He's strong but doesn't look it I suppose. He's quite tall though, about Robbie's height. Now Jake is quite similar but _looks _slightly stronger. He's also slightly taller, about 6ft2. He has blonde hair that's almost brighter. Luke's hair is almost a pastel blonde. Jake was recently left heartbroken by a girl called Annie who left him to go to Japan.

As they headed towards us laughing about some sort of private joke, I caught Indi looking at Lucas a little more than necessary. I have my suspicions that she happens to have a little crush on Luke.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi," Luke said, and then punched Jake. One thing led to another and soon Indi and I left our best friends sighing 'Boys.' We went to go and join Tasha, Martha, and Jack.

"Mattie, I never got the chance to apologise for what happened earlier this morning, I'm really-" Jack started.

"Jack, seriously it's cool, you made up for endangering my life by saving it." I saw Robbie creeping up on Tasha with Ella still on his back.

"Boo!" he said gently, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hello, sweetheart," Tasha replied looking up at him and her daughter.

"Sorry to interrupt this 'magical' moment Rob but Mattie says she forgives us for, the incident earlier today," Jack smirked.

"Not so fast, copper boy. I said I forgave you for what you did," I said to Jack. Then I turned around to Rob, "But what my dear brother doesn't understand how angry I was this morning when a bucket of ice water just happened to fall on my face. And what he doesn't realise is exactly what kind of payback he is going to get from me!" I said laughing along with Jack.

"Ha-ha mate, your little sister is evil when it comes to these sorts of things. You're in trouble man!" Jack laughed. Indi took Ella of Rob's back and went to talk to Tash and Martha for a bit as she hadn't seen them in a while. So I was left with my two idiot brothers.

"Should I be scared," Robbie mocked.

"Yes, man you have no idea what you have got yourself into," Jack teased.

"Don't worry just act normal and all I'll have to do is shout BOO and you'll run a mile," I teased. Oops, I'd done it now, he looked embarrassed. Especially as Tasha and his little girl were laughing at us. He braced himself.

"Yeah, I'd better go now – catch me if you can!" I said and ran off to where Luke and Jake were talking to Sally. I hid behind them and saw Jack holding Rob back.

"Hi Sal, great party! Does it go on until midnight?" I asked.

"Yea, Mattie it does, are you okay? You seem out of breath."

"No, I'm fine just you know – trying to avoid being beaten up by my big

brother," I smiled at her. She really was a lovely person.

"Ahhh, I see," she said looking at Robbie. "Call if you need any help, and I'll see you later?"

"Yeah you will," I sighed. "Well, if I'm still alive that is!" They all laughed. I spotted Robbie breaking free of Jack's grasp and running towards me. "I got to go, see you later guys," I said and ran out of the back door.

I had no idea how I was going to out run Robbie but I tried. Grateful I hadn't worn heels, I sprinted towards the beach. Bad idea! I was in gladiator sandals and running on sand. I looked behind me and saw Robbie about 5m behind me. Oops. I ran ahead until I felt strong arms around me. I fell over on the sand and punched him on the leg, hard. He fell as well and he grabbed my hands holding them together. Eurgh, why was he so much stronger than he looked?

"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie. You should have known better than to run from me," he mocked.

"It was worth a try I suppose."

"You're so stupid you know Mattie, what could I have done to you at a party, with my beautiful wife and daughter there?" he laughed at my stupidity. I had to admit he did have a point there.

"Yeah well, I have my mobile now so I can just call for help," I tried.

"Ahhh, that's just what I need. Your phone!" he thought.

"Don't you dare," He restrained my hands with only one of his and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"Thanks little sister. I'll look after this for a while, eh?" he teased putting my phone in his pocket.

"Give it back or I scream!" I threaten.

"I'd like to see you try!" He said. He decide to sit on me then and just when I was about to scream, he covered my mouth with his hand.

"A piece of advice, shut up sis!" he smirked. "I'm going to take my hand away, if you scream, I break your phone AND your laptop." I hate big brothers sometimes. He took his hand away and I immediately tried to get free.

"You're not going anywhere," He got off me and pulled me upright. I brushed the sand off me and glared at him.

"Ouch," he said, "If looks could kill."

"Apologise," we said at the same time. "No, you apologise." "NO!" Then we burst out laughing.

"Hey, can we walk?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered. And we set off along the beach. I take my sandals off and carry them in my hand.

"So if you ever throw water on me again I will make you pay even more than I'm already going too," I smiled.

"Sure you are sis, you know deep down you love me," he joked.

"Maybe, but even deeper down I know I want to make you pay for waking me up so early with freezing water."

"Good luck with that Mattie," he said, and playfully tackled me down. I sat down on the beach and faced the ocean. Rob came and sat down next to me.

"So, what did you really want to talk about Mattie?" Robbie asked. Yepp, my big brother is still just the same as he was 3 years ago: he joked around when I needed to be cheered up; he knew when I wanted to talk and he listened and gave advice; he was sometimes the most annoying person in the world but he always saw right through me.

"You still know me so well Rob," I smiled.

"Of course I do Mattie; I'm your big brother. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Promise you'll tell the truth?"

"Pinkie promise," he replied, holding out his pinkie finger. I shook it with my little finger and smiled.

"What happened, errm, earlier?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more precise than that sis," he laughed.

"Well, before we went to Sally's, I came out and everyone was staring at me. Why?" I asked tentatively. Okay now this is a conversation that I never want to have again.

"Simple answer but it's hard to get out. They thought you were gorgeous," he said.

"But I'm really not!" I replied, "Why didn't Ric or Drew come to the party? At the party, I saw Belle come off the phone, talk to Cassie, stare at you, then walk out! What was that about? And the way you were looking at me really freaked me out. Why?" I said starting to get frustrated.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But let me finish first okay?"

"Fine." I replied.

"Right. Well you came out and I saw your 'friends' staring at you. You looked really uncomfortable with them just staring at you. But you really looked gorgeous. You always do, and notice but those two always stare at you. I was annoyed; it was lust in their eyes. I really looked at you. I wasn't staring at you like you thought. I was thinking about how much you've changed and grown stronger and more confident. Then you told me off. I was lucky Tasha and Martha got you out to be honest.

Then I heard an err 'inappropriate comment' shall we say about you from Drew." Then I interrupted, "What kind of comment?"

"Doesn't matter, anyway you said you weren't going to interrupt! And you know me, I can't help it I'm just really protective of you and everything, so I punched him in the face,"

"ROBBIE!" I yelled.

"Hey, let me finish! I know I shouldn't have and luckily Jack, Luke and Jake held me back. Ric and Drew stormed off and they must have rang Belle and Cassie. I'm sorry and I should have told you. But you didn't here what they said. They're disgusting." Robbie said.

"That inappropriate huh," I said.

"Yepp," he said.

"Look, don't worry about me, I'm fine. It was just really awkward." One thing, I heard you shout 'Dude, that's my sister!' what was that about?"

"Don't worry about that. I just said it to Jack when he told me I shouldn't have punched Drew."

"Good."

"One more thing Mattie, why don't you ever let anyone tell you that you're gorgeous or beautiful or pretty?" Robbie asked. Was there nothing he didn't notice?

"Because I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

Not!"

"Mattie, is it Dad?" Eurgh, I hate him sometimes. I just nodded.

"Matilda?" Oh God, he only called me Matilda when he was downright serious.

"Everyday I used to look in the mirror; I would see the cuts and bruises. And I'd think he was right. He said I was the ugliest person in the world, that I could never be a millionth of how pretty Kit was, or as kind as Henry. He slapped me and left me lying on the ground and he told me I was worthless." I couldn't speak anymore and I turned away from Robbie as the tears threatened to escape.

"Hey Mattie! Look at me," Robbie said. When I didn't he turned my face around. "You are beautiful and he's a heartless b*****d. He would do anything to hurt us, mentally and physically. All he told were lies. Remember when I started going to the gym everyday and acted all tough and everything. You told me the exact same thing. That you're perfect in your own way and I love you for it. Don't try and prove a liar right. Okay?" The tears spilled over and he wiped them away with his hand. I simple nodded again and leant on his shoulder as he put his arm around me. And together, we watched the sunset over Summer Bay.

"Come on," I said, heaving myself up. "We should probably get back to the party or Jack will have you charged for murdering me," I laughed. When he didn't move, I grabbed his hand and hauled him up. "Jheeze you're heavy!" I said to him.

"Ha Ha! And you're really light," he smirked. I backed up towards Sally's.

"I would but I'm already shaking in my shoes for what you have planned for me soon," he mocked.

"Actually come to think of it," I said thoughtfully. I pushed him down and jumped on his back, "I do fancy a lift to the party." Robbie pretended to buckle over and I screamed.

"Come on then sis," and he ran to the party.

Jack, Luke and Indi were standing by the door.

"Glad to see you survived then Mattie," Luke laughed. Then without warning, Robbie dropped me on the floor and asked, "Where's Tash and Ella?"

"Ella was getting tired mate, so Tash took her home. She told me to tell you to stay and have fun. Martha and Beth went with her so she has company," Jack said, while Luke and Indi hauled me up.

"Come on, let's go and find Jake," suggested Indi.

"Cool, let's go," we found Jake trying to chat up Tash and Martha's friend. He was too predictable.

"C'mon mate," Luke reasoned, "Let's go and get a drink," he said while Indi and I laughed our heads off.

"Spoilsport!" Jake answered playfully while Luke gave the girl an apologetic smile. We took him over to Miles. By this time it was about 11:30pm and they lived quite far away, just 5 minutes away from the farm where Indi lived.

"Let's go home Jake," Miles said. "Hey Indi, do you want a lift?"

"Sure, let me just say thanks to Sally."

"See you guys," I said, giving Indi a hug and turned to Luke.

I know what you're thinking. Things might get awkward with me and Lucas being Ex's and step brother and sister, but really it isn't. We're just really good mates and we both like that kind of relationship that we have together. It's like the kind of relationship that I have with Jack, although Jack does seem more like my oldest brother Scott. With Jack, it really seems as if he is my older brother, whereas Lucas is a good mate to have fun with but the way we hang around we do feel like brother and sister. It's really hard to explain but we're just mates.

I saw Sally coming up to me.

"Matilda, your mum left about 15 minutes ago. She told me to tell you that she doesn't want you and Lucas coming home on our own. She and Tony want you both to come home with Robbie and Jack, not to go off on your own and to do exactly what they say. Oh and by the way, I'm glad you're still alive!"

"Thanks Sally," I laughed. "And don't worry I'll do what they say," I sighed.

"Alright then, I'll see you in a bit. Give Beth a ring if you're going to be really late."

"I will," I said and felt for my phone as Sally walked off. Damn it, Robbie still had my phone.

"Lucas, can you do me a favour?" I asked sweetly.

"What?" he asked warily.

"Can you come with me when I go and get my phone off Rob?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"Well, fine," he gave in.

"Let's go," I said, searching for Robbie. We found him and Jack outside with my phone, laughing at something. I ran up to him, closely followed by Luke.

"Rob! I want my phone back now!" I demanded.

"If you want it, you'll have to reach it first," he smirked, holding it high above my reach. I gave a meaningful look at Lucas and he attempted to grab the phone.

"Luke, if you lay off I'll show you all her texts and BBM chats," Robbie offered.

"Lucas," I warned.

"Sorry Mattie, too good an offer to refuse!" he said and walked over to stand next to his brother.

"Oh you three are going to regret this," I threatened, "Especially you!" I said to Rob, taking a step towards him.

"Oh yeah, _little_ sister. I'm stronger, faster, taller and more responsible than you. Plus, Jack's a cop and Lucas is a straight A* student. So tell me, how exactly are you going to get the better of us, and get your phone back?" he smirked taking a step forward so we were now eye to eye. Well more like eye to chest – he was right about the height thing - but that's not the point. I had a plan.

"I can think of lots of ways," I smiled sweetly, "Oh yeah, remember that mum will kill you if you leave my here on my own with no-one to walk home with. Anyway, for starters… MR STEWART!" That did it, Robbie threw me my phone and the three of them ran round to the back of the house as Mr Alf Stewart came running out the door.

Mr Stewart is a very close family friend of ours. He's very kind and has a real community spirit; you can always go to him if you need help or advice. Now a few years ago, Robbie, Jack and Lucas were having a bit of a laugh and they decided to paint Mr Stewart's car pink and blame it on me. Now at the time, I was annoyed at them and of course I knew they were up to something. And just by chance I happened to catch them painting his car hot pink. And I just happened to record it on my phone. So when Mr Stewart confronting me after receiving an anonymous tip off that I painted his car, I was able to show him the video and land Robbie, Jack and Lucas in a year's worth of unpaid work! Mr Stewart and I have been firm friends ever since.

"Matilda love what's wrong, are those brothers of yours giving you any trouble?" he asks.

"Yes, Mr Stewart but it's okay now. I think remember how much trouble they were in last time they crossed with you" I smiled.

"The flaming' mongrels. I had to get my whole car repainted because of them. You tell me if there is any more trouble and I'll sort them out for you!"

"Thankyou Mr Stewart, I will. I might just go and say goodbye to Sal if that's alright and then get those idiot brothers of mine to take me home."

"Alright doll'" he said. I walked past him and went to find Sally.

"Hi Sally, it was a great party but I think I have to go now," I said giving her a hug.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," she said. I walked out, saying goodbye to a couple of people and walked out the door. I spotted the boys hiding behind a hedge. "You see boys, size isn't everything," I smirked, walking straight past them.

"You little…" Robbie started.

"You know I do have Mr Stewart's phone number," I smiled. Ouch, if looks could kill. Oh well, I wasn't done yet. I have a lot more in store for them. Still, I suppose that I could be nice to them for now at least.

"So, anybody want to know what their Christmas presents are?" I asked. In an instant, three heads looked upwith eager smiles on their faces.

"Haha!" I laughed, "I'm afraid you have to wait until tomorrow." They should be grateful that their still getting presents. Aw their sulky faces were actually too cute. What's amazing is that Jack is what? 23? And a cop. Rob's 19, a husband and a father! Luke's got a slight excuse I suppose.

Finally, we're home! I walked through the door quietly as to not wake baby Ella and saw Tasha sitting on the sofa with Martha, both with mugs of tea. I had a feeling that Martha might be having a sleepover with Jack tonight. I went over and sat beside them.

Lucas walked in and said, "I'm tired. Going to bed. G'night." He walked out then came back in. "Merry Christmas," he yawned, then he went to bed.

"Yeah, c'mon Jack we're going to bed too," Martha said, dragging him towards their bedroom.

"And, i think I'm going to bed as well, night guys," I said, walked into my room and plonking down on the bed.


	4. ChapterThree

**A/N: HI everyone, as promised: here is Chapter Three:) Its another long one- all the present opening! **

**Thanks again to 'Katyy xx for the reviews and i really hope everyone enjoys this Chapter!**

**I'm afraid i'm back to school on the 6th of September so it iks probably going to be a longer while for the updates. I'm just about to start CHapter Four so bear with me because i really do want ot see where this story goes.**

**Enjoy! x**

_ChapterThree_

So, for once I woke up by myself and checked my digital clock. 06:03 it read. I guess my excitement at Christmas hasn't changed since I was a little girl. I decided to go for a quick morning swim so put on my black bikini, grabbed a towel and ran into the kitchen. I picked up a bottle of water and turned around when I saw Tasha, in a red bikini holding a towel in her hands.

"Hey Tash," I smiled quietly.

"Hi Mattie, going for a morning swim too I see," she observed.

"Yepp, fancy coming with me," I asked.

"Sure," she said, "Just let me grab a water." Tash picked up a bottle of water from the fridge and we walked out the door, careful to shut it extremely quietly.

"So, Merry Christmas Tash!" I said, breathing in the fresh sea air.

""Happy Christmas Mattie!" She replied.

"So, what have you got Robbie?" I asked as we walked on the soft sand.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out soon." I put my towel down on the sand and ran into the freezing cold water. I mean it was absolutely freezing! I saw Tasha run in after me. I know she's three years older than me and all that, but Tasha really is a good friend to me. She's probably one of my best friends. Anyway, I swam for nearly half an hour, until Tasha called me and we dried off on the beach.

"Come on Mattie, lets go and see if the others are awake," Tasha said. I through my towel over my arm and walked back with Tasha. We quietly opened the door and saw Luke, Jack, Martha and Robbie putting various presents under the tree. It looks like they haven't had the heart to wake mum and Tony.

"Hey guys," I said. I heard a chorus of 'Hi' and 'Hey'.

"Oh, I'm just going to get my presents, one second," I said rushing off to my bedroom. I pulled out a bag from under my bed and ran back to the living room. I crouched down by the tree and put all the presents under it. I noticed Tasha had gone. I stepped back and felt two strong hands wrap around me shoulders.

"Mattie," Rob said.

"What?"

"You do know that you're still in your bikini," he said. I looked at everyone else in proper clothes. That's where Tasha must have gone. I twisted out of Rob's steely grip and ran off to my room for the second time.

I had a quick shower and put on a short floral dress, sandals and eyeliner. Then I went back into the living room. Mum and Tony had surfaced by then. I went up behind mum and gave her a hug.

"Happy Christmas mum!" I said. "And you Tony," I smiled.

"Merry Christmas darling," Mum said returning my hug. Tony gave me a pat on the back. I saw Robbie and Lucas sitting on the sofa, and I jumped down beside Rob.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"It's too early in the morning," Robbie replied, obviously mocking me.

"Haha, very funny. You know we do have some ice in the freezer-" I started but was interrupted by a mocking scream from Robbie, "Ahhhhhhh, I hate you Robbie," he said in a shrill girly voice.

"Mate, you basically just dissed yourself!" Luke told him, laughing. I playfully punched Robbie and he punched me back harder.

"Oi, that's enough you two," mum said. "Robbie, don't mock your sister. Matilda don't punch your brother," she said, more interested in playing with little Ella.

"I think we should get on with the opening of presents!" said Robbie as he went to put his arms around Tasha.

"I agree," I heard Martha second.

"Ok, I'm giving the first present!" I shouted. I went up to the tree and picked up a weird shaped present. I walked up to Ella and gently picked her up. I helped her open the present. It was a silver chained necklace that belonged to my great-grandmother. It had a fine silver chain and a silver and ruby pendant attached.

"Ella, you have to look after this ok?"

"Yes, I will Aunty Mattie," she smiled, gently touching the necklace.

"I think we should give this to mummy to look after," I suggested, giving Ella back to Mum and handing the necklace to Tash. Then I sat down next to Jack and the couch.

I watched everyone else give their presents to Ella. We had a tradition in our house that the youngest person always opened their presents first. Then it went from the eldest right down to the second youngest. And guess who's the second youngest? Me! But I really don't mind because it is nice to see everyone else open their presents. So it goes, Mum, Tony, Jack, Martha, Tasha, Robbie, Luke and then me.

I had no idea what I was going to get mum. In the end I found a photo of all of us and got it blown up professionally. Well, not all. It didn't have Scott, Henry or Kit in it. At the back it had Tony with his arms around Mum. It had Jack and Martha next to them and on the other side of them; they had Tash holding Ella and Robbie with his arms around his wife. Then next to Rob, Luke was giving me a piggyback. This was only taken a few months ago and I had my arms around Luke but it was like the way Robbie would give me a piggyback. That was kind of the moment when we really felt like brother and sister. A real family we looked like in that photo and I loved it. So there was a huge present, it wouldn't even fit under the Christmas tree, and Jack had to actually help me pick it up as it was too heavy for me too pick up on my own.

"Weakling!" Robbie shouted but fell silent after an evil glare from Tasha.

"Shut up Rob, I'd like to see you carry this on your own," I knew he probably could but I gave Jack a meaningful look and he said, "I mean this is seriously heavy." Not very convincing but of course Robbie bought it. But I suppose that's not saying much!

"Here you are mum," I said, putting it down right in front of her. Only Jack knew what it was – I needed help carrying it into the house and stashing it behind the tree.

She opened the wrapping and everyone gasped when they saw the picture. Mum just caught me in the tight hug and I couldn't breathe.

"Cant-breathe-mum!" I said and she pulled away at once.

"So, do you like it?" I asked. She opened her mouth and nothing came out, so she just nodded.

"Mission accomplished," I said, giving Jack a high five.

"Woah sis, you have actually bought a great present this year!" Rob exclaimed and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"What? Am I not allowed to buy my mum a present for Christmas?"

Tony was up next, he got loads of stuff. When finally it was my turn to give my present, I had to run into my bedroom, go under the bed, and give it to Tony without hitting anybody.

I remembered seeing Tony looking wistfully at this new surfboard so I decided to buy it for him.

"Here you are Tony," I said. "I hope you like it," I said while he unwrapped his present, obviously knowing what was underneath it due to the shape.

"Aw, thanks so much Mattie, how did you know that it was exactly what I wanted?"

"Well, when you like something, you don't stop going on about it! Anyway, you should have seen the look on Lucas' face when I asked him where to get a surfboard," I laughed and then automatically stopped when Luke put me in a headlock. "Erm, I mean Lucas was very helpful and I couldn't have bought this present without him," I said as everyone else laughed at me while Lucas let me go, playfully pushing me away.

"So everyone, it looks like Jack's up next!" Robbie said.

Jack got a load of presents. When it was my turn to give the present I ran under the Christmas tree, and brought out a small box with I put in Jack's open palms.

I saw a rather expensive watch online for cops. Well, he looked pleased when he opened it so I think that is a good sign.

"So, Jack. Do you like it?" I asked, tentatively. I was expecting an answer, not to be picked up in a huge hug.

"Your welcome, but please can you, erm, put me down now?" I asked patting him awkwardly on the back. He laughed and put me down straight away.

Martha was next up. Now Tash was being a bit strange and she said that she would give Mac her present at the same time as she gave me mine. Martha looked suss.

I had absolutely no-idea what to give to Mac this year. In the end, I saw this amazing white bikini with navy nautical stripes on it. I also bought an amazing kit that showed you systematically how to put eye make up on with a smoky effect. Plus, it had the entire set of make up you need for that.

She seemed to like it and gave me a huge hug and a kiss. Jack seemed to like the present as well.

Next came Tasha, and I knew exactly what to get her. I know Tasha is older than Robbie is by a year. Still, they are an amazing couple.

Right, now Tash and I have had this dream since we were little. We wanted to be fashion designers. I was looking online for an amazing present for Tasha and I saw this huge book filled full of fashion ideas. it had hundreds of pages for you to do your own designs and hundreds of ideas and collages and pages to do your own stuff. It also included the ultimate kit for creating your designs. It included a pack of 100 different shades of coloured pencils; a whiteboard pen and whiteboard; 50 special designing pens and lot of different led pencils. I hope she loves it. Robbie bought Tasha an eternity ring and they said their vows all over again. Do not get me wrong, it was cute and I loved it. It is just they have said them five times now.

When they finished I gave Tasha my present to her. She looked at it and obviously had no-idea what it was, but of course, it is rather big. She rips it open and smiles this huge smile before giving it to Robbie and enveloping me in this huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screamed. I laughed along with everyone else.

"I have something else as well, but that's for you and Robbie so I'll give it to you when it's Rob's turn," I smiled.

Next, it was Robbie's turn. Now I wanted to get him something special but I did not know what to get him. I decided to get him a nice aftershavey kind of thing. Then I came up with the idea to make a huge collage for him to hang on his wall full of pictures of everybody. I got it framed and everything. Then I got him this thing to stick on his car. It said Robbie'87 in this cool font. The truth was I wanted his present to be special, but I had no-idea what to get him. So, I also gave him £20 so he could buy some other stuff he wanted.

It turned out that Mac bought him the exact same aftershave that I bought him. Oops, oh well, Jake can have it I suppose.

"The truth is Rob, I had absolutely no-idea what to get you for Christmas. So I got you these little things and then something for you and Tasha," I said. I gave him his presents (not the aftershave) and watched him unwrap them eagerly. He unwrapped the collage first and he just smiled and went and showed Mum. Then he ripped open the other present and his mouth kind of opened and shut like a goldfish. Cliché I know but that is literally what happened.

"Aw, that is so cool Mattie!" he shouted and wrapped me in a huge hug. I laughed, extremely relieved.

"Good, cause I had no-idea if you were going to like them or not cause their really tiny and not as good as some of the other presents or if you were going to pretend to like them to not hurt my feelings, and you do like them don't you cause if you don't you really don't have to pretend cause I can get the money back and-" I rambled. Robbie just pushed me away while laughing his head off with Tasha and Lucas.

"Shut up," he said. "I love them!"

"You do?"

"I do. But, I would like to know what mine and Tasha's mystery presents are!" He said.

I was in Yabbie Creek the other day shopping and I saw these 'His' and 'Her' necklaces that so fitted Robbie and Tash. The one I bought Tash had a black ribbon with a silver heart attached to it. Engrave on the half heart in red was 'The Other Half'. It was beautiful. The one I bought Robbie was almost the same except the half heart had 'To My Heart' engraved in blue. He wasn't one for jewellery but he could wear it under a T-Shirt. The shop owners put the in these boxes, wrapped the boxes in gold tissue paper and put the in two separate gift bags.

I handed one each to Robbie and Tasha.

"Here you go guys. I hope you like them but if you don't just tell me and I'll take them back." Then I went and hid behind Luke.

Tasha got through all her wrapping first. She opened the box and just gaped. Robbie finally undid the packaging and opened the box. Tasha came up to me for the second time today (Luke stepped away from in front of me and Tasha gave me yet another hug.

"Thankyou so much Mattie! I love it!" She shrieked. Jack took Robbie's present out of his hands and as soon as Tasha let go of me, he gave me the biggest hug ever known to mankind. So big, he knocked me to the ground with the force of it and I knocked my head hard on the floor. So my thankyou was ending up on the floor with a bruised head and my heavy big brother lying on top of me.

"You're welcome," I whispered, as the wind was knocked out of me.

Robbie climbed off me as gracefully as he could, pulled me up and steadied me.

"Sorry. Errm that was meant to be thankyou but…" he started. But I wrapped my arms around him to shut him up. He hugged me back and said "Thankyou." We pulled away and Robbie put Tasha's necklace on for her. Then Tash did the same for Robbie.

"Oh my goodness, is that the time? Luke, Mattie, we're really sorry but we need to go and help Alf set up. Here are you presents. Happy Christmas!" Mum said as she and Tony stood up to leave.

"Ok, bye mum!" I replied.

"Oh, Tash, Rob, do you want us to drop Ella off at Sally's on the way so she can play with Pippa?"

"Yes please Beth," Tasha replied. "Bye Ella, are you going to go and play with Pippa now?

"Okaaayy mummmyy!" Ella said as they walked out the door.

"Come on everyone, Luke's turn!" I laughed.

I made my own little compilation of Luke's favourite songs for him. I burnt 4 discs of his favourite songs, customised the case for him and everything. I also got him this proper notebook and pen; Luke writes a diary. The notebook was black and had a thick buckle around it.

"I hope you like it Luke," I said giving him and hug.

He unwrapped it gently, "Aw, Thanks Mattie, they're great," he said giving me another hug.

"You're welcome!" I laughed.

"Right everyone, it's Mattie's turn now," said Robbie. Then suddenly, he tackled me to the floor and he and Luke held me down. I struggled but it was useless. They lifted me up and put me on the couch.

"You know, normal people would just ask me to sit on the couch!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah well, are we normal?" Luke asked.

"Obviously not!" I shouted.

"Shut up, let us have our fun," Jack complained.

"Fine," I murmured quietly like a sulky teenager-which in my defence, I actually was!

"Good. Let's do mum and Tony's present first," Robbie said, sounding really excited. Mac handed me an envelope, and I opened it and out came a $400 cheque!

"Wow!" I said.

"Yeah, 'Wow'. They never gave me that money!" Robbie complained.

"Yeah, errm Rob-that's because they gave you an iPod!" Tasha reasoned.

"Who said I wanted an iPod?" Robbie argued.

"You did mate, like a thousand times already!" shouted Luke.

"Alright, alright!"

I tried to get up to put the card and the cheque safely on the table but Rob just pulled me back down again.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Don't worry Mattie, they're just being idiots," said Tash. "I'll put it on the table for you." And she took it from me.

"Ok, Ok, it's my turn to give the present now!" Jack said. He ran to get a little box and he presented it to me.

"It isn't maggots or something is it?" I asked warily.

"I'm so offended by that! But no," Jack replied. I laughed and opened the box. It was this amazing Pandora bracelet. Jack knew I loved them. I got up to hug him but got pulled back down AGAIN by Rob.

"ROB, I just want to hug him!" I shouted.

"Fine!" he said and let me go. I stood up on the sofa then gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jack, I love it!" I thanked.

"Good," he said, pushing me back down on the sofa.

"Ok, my turn, my turn!" said Martha. First she handed me a soft little parcel thing. I opened it and saw a deep blue, halter-neck bikini. The bottom was a gold chain which connected to the halter-neck.

"Wow, Mac! It's gorgeous!" I said.

"Yeah, it might be. But you are not going anywhere dressed in that!" Robbie said.

"Oh, lighten up Rob. It's just a bikini!"

"We'll talk about this later," he argued.

"Anyway, thankyou so much Mac! I love it," I said.

"You're welcome Mattie!"

"My turn now," smiled Lucas. He handed me a huge box. I opened it carefully and saw a Wii Fit+ box.

"Thankyou and everything, but are you implying that I'm fat!" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"No Mattie, he's implying that you're weak!" Robbie replied. I shoved him in the stomach.

"Errm, sorry-joking," he gasped.

"Nah, I saw you looking at it in the store at Yabbie Creek so I bought it for you," Lucas said.

"Aww, thanks Luke," I smiled, giving him a hug.

"My turn! I was going to wait to the end but I can't wait!" Tasha shrieked.

She handed me and Martha each an envelope, leaving one saying 'Indi'.

I opened it and found a gift card for all shopping centres in Yabbie Creek. Then I looked at how much money I had to spend. My jaw dropped. $20. Then add a couple of zeros.

"Tash, how did you get this kind of money?"

"Well, I entered this competition thing to win a $10,000 shopping spree at Yabbie Creek. And, I won! So I decided to split it up into five and give four of them to Martha, Indi, April and you," Tasha explained.

"Wow. Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"Well, who else am I going to give it to? Robbie? Jack? Lucas? Your Mum?" Tasha asked.

"Ok, point taken! Thankyou so much Tasha!" I laughed, giving her a hug.

"Ok Rob, your turn!" I smiled.

"Who says I've got you anything?" he replied mischievously.

"Ahahaa, Robbie I was joking! I don't care if you didn't get me anything."

"Don't worry, I have got you something. Just you wait and see what I have in store for you!" He grinned.

**So, how did you like the tiny cliffhanger? Should I carry on or not? Do you have any ideas on how the story can go? PM me your ideas please! **

**And please Review! **


	5. ChapterFour

**A/N: Well here comes the next chapter guys:) **

**ENJOY! x**

_ChapterFour_

"So, what do we do now?" Mac said.

"Good question," I replied.

"Well, how about we head down to the Surf Club and see who else is there," Lucas suggested.

"Yeah, why don't you two invite Indi and Jake?" Tasha asked.

"Great idea!" I smiled. I text Indi 'Come to the surf club in an hour x happy xmas x'

"Right, I texted Indi and she should be coming. Luke, text Jake."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Lucas laughed. I turned to my brother.

"So, do I get to know what my mysterious present is?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes?" I guessed.

"Wrong!" he said ruffling my hair. I ducked-I hate people messing up my hair.

I scowled at him and quickly put my new Pandora bracelet that Jack had bought me on.

"Come on Mattie," Tash laughed. "See you at the Club boys!"

"Mac, are you coming?" I asked.

"Errm… well, actually Jack and I might go back to our house and meet you at the Club later," she said awkwardly.

"Cool, have fun guys!" Tasha said. I elbowed her.

"They mean they want some time _alone_," I whispered to Tash.

"Oh, ok… Bye!" she said and ran out the door. I followed her laughing my head off.

"Did they mean that they were going to…?" she asked.

"Yepp!" I gasped for breath.

"Oops!"

"Yeah, OOPS!"

"Come on, let's go to the club!" said Tasha.

"Ok Ok!"

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the club to see Robbie's car parked outside.

"They're so lazy!" I complained as we walked through the door.

"Yeah, but Luke has a six-pack,"

"Fair enough!" I laughed. "Robbie doesn't have an excuse though."

"Actually, he does have a six pack – it's just not as defined. Besides, he is very, shall we say energetic in bed!"

"EURGGHHHH!" I shouted, "Tasha that is my older brother you're talking about!" I said, disgusted! Robbie and Lucas sidled up to us.

"Did I hear my name, dear little sister?" Robbie asked, wrapping his arms around Tash.

"No," I said, too quickly and I looked away.

"What's up little sis?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Say that again with feeling, and I might believe you," he said, getting worried. I couldn't look him in the eye. Tasha had seriously scarred me for life!

"Nothing's wrong Rob," I said looking at his feet.

"Fine! If you won't tell me, Tasha will," he said.

"No, I won't!"

"What is with you two?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing!" we both said at the same time, both not looking at Robbie. Then we heard, "Hi Tasha!" It was Becky, Tash and Mac's friend that Jake tried to chat up the other night.

"Hi Becky, why don't we go and exchange presents on the beach. Bye Robbie honey" she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek, still not looking him the eye. I gaped at her as she dragged Becky out. Lucas just laughed at me. I tried to follow Tasha out of the Surf Club but I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders pulling me backwards. He sat me down in a chair and said "Spill missy."

"There's nothing to spill, Rob!"

"You're not even looking me in the eye! There must be something wrong," he argued while Luke got bored and went outside.

"Wanna know?"

"Well, duh!" he said. I saw Lucas come back in accompanied by Indi and Jake. Close behind them were Xavier and April, our other friends. Xavier is Luke and Jack's cousin so he's mine and Robbie's step-cousin.

"Too bad!" I said and broke free from his grasp, joining my friends.

"You're so going to pay for this Mattie!"

"Don't forget-you owe me a Christmas present!" I smiled at him, well, his feet. I turned to my best friends.

"Happy Christmas!" I laughed giving Indi and April kisses on the cheek and hugged Xave and Jake.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" asked Lucas pretending to be offended.

"Excuse me! My neck still hurts from that headlock you put me in earlier." I pouted. "Anyway Indi and April, Tasha wants you to give you her present. She's on the beach with Becky."

"Thanks, I'll give you guys your pressies later!" She laughed and ran down to the beach, closely followed by April.

"Did someone say Becky?" Jake asked.

"Oh no you don't mate. We saw you last night, you nearly gave poor Becky a heart attack!" Xave said.

"Yeah and you do know that she is two years older than you!" Luke added.

Xavier and April are going out. They're so cute together. I mean April is like the ideal girlfriend! She's Italian, brunette, naturally tanned, cute, and she's like the least uptight person you've ever met! She's a great friend and we always have these girly nights in. And Xavier is just Xave. You got to love him!

We passed the whole morning talking and we exchange gifts. For April and Indi I found these cute best friend necklaces. It was **three** pieces of a heart saying best friends forever. They were so cute – and expensive. I got Jake and Xave an Xbox 360 game which they seemed to like. And everyone said that they would give me their present later.

"Hey Luke, we better go. Mum's got this dinner planned and she wants the whole family there. But meet you guys at the beach tomorrow at 10, then Indi and April, your coming round to mine before the party so bring your stuff- we're having a sleepover." I said.

Some people from school had organised this party. Mum was letting me go under the condition that Robbie went. I was getting babysitted by my older brother.

We headed off. Rob had said he'd give us a lift back so we waited by his car.

"Hey, what was up with you earlier?" Luke asked me.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yepp!"

"Well, I was saying how lazy you and Rob are, not even bothering to walk the twenty minutes to the Surf Club and Tasha was like, well Luke had a six-pack so he can't be that lazy. Errm then she… errm, she made a.."

"Spit it out!" Luke said.

"A rather inappropriate comment about how much energy he has in… you know. Bed." I said awkwardly.

"So he's a sleepwalker."

"No, she means their sex life!" I said and Lucas turned away looking rather disgusted. Oh, and lucky me just saw my brother come up behind me laughing.

"Thanks mate," he said to Lucas, "I owe you one!"

"What! You knew! This was just a set-up! Eurrgghhh, I hate…" I started before Robbie's hand clamped down over my mouth to stop me shouting.

"Yes, I asked Lucas to find out. Yes, it was a set-up. Yes, I know you hate me," He answers. "Anyway, I actually feel kind of sorry for you sis. I mean, Tasha's right! I may not have the _most defined _six pack (note that I do have one) I definitely let out a bundle of energy during our, lets say _special time_!"

"!" I struggle out of his unbreakable hold. I finally get his hands of me and push him away. "Ok, this was the most disgusting conversation I have ever had and if either of EVER mention this to anyone, I will happily kill you!" I said. And, Lucas just stood there the whole time laughing his a*s off.

"Ok, I'm walking home!" I said just to be held back by Robbie.

"As much as I'd like you to sis, you'll be late if you walk and Mum will go bonkers at you." He opened the back door, pushed me in and shut it again. I sat in the middle seat and tried to block that memory out of my head forever. Robbie and Lucas got in the front seats and then Robbie drove off. One thing I had forgotten about my brother was that he is an absolutely terrible driver. He has crashed so many times it's unbelievable. So as we swerved across the roads, I prayed that I would live until the end of Christmas Day. Finally we parked in the large driveway. I opened the door and stalked into the house to an amazing smell. The room looked beautiful. The table was set with a red tablecloth, posh cutlery, fancy glasses and serviettes. There were dishes of carrots and parsnips, peas, a huge bowl of roast potatoes (well we were eating with Robbie, Jack and Lucas, the biggest pigs in the world.) It was amazing. Under the table there were about thirty Christmas crackers.

"Mum, this is amazing!" I smiled giving mum a huge hug. "Thankyou so much for my present as well."

"Your welcome sweetheart," she said warmly.

"Hey, can I join in the family hug as well?" Robbie asked, pouting. Mum held out one of her arms but I kept mine around mum so he just hugged mum around me.

"Ahhh," I squealed, "Robbie you're squashing me!"

"Oh well," he laughed. I tried to get my arms from around mum to shove him off me but he grabbed my wrists behind mum's back.

"Ok, Robbie sweetheart? That's enough," Mum said. Robbie let go of my wrists and let go of mum, meaning I could officially breathe again.

"Where are Tasha and Martha?" Mum asked.

"She went to Irene's with Ella to have dinner there and I think Martha went to Sally's to see Alf and Ric," said Jack. Martha is Ric's cousin and Mr Stewart's granddaughter.

"Aww, good for Tasha. Irene said that she was missing her," Mum said.

"Right guys, looks like it's just me, Beth, Jack, Lucas, Robbie and Matilda then," said Tony.

"Let's get this party started!" shouted Robbie.

"Lame Rob, really lame," I sighed.

"Shut up!"

"Okay kids, sit down," mum said.

I sat down next to Jack and Mum, Robbie sat next to Mum and Lucas and opposite me, and then Tony sat down in between Jack and Luke.

As soon as everyone was sitting down, I reached under the table for a Christmas cracker and pointed one end at Robbie and pulled. Surprise, surprise, Robbie won. I'm hopeless and Christmas crackers. We used up half of them and out of all seven that I pulled with someone – I LOST!

"Cheer up Mattie! Everyone knows you're a sucker at pulling crackers," Robbie teased. I kicked him hard under the table but only succeeded in knocking a small pile of crackers over.

Jack had two paper hats, blue and pink, and he put the pink one on my head. "Thankyou Jack," I smiled at him.

"Okay, let's eat!" said Robbie. Everyone tucked in. Robbie, Jack and Lucas stuffed their faces; Tony had quite a few helpings; Mum eat reasonably but I had to have strict amounts of different things. I had Bulimia and had to go to a retreat to get better but Dr Armstrong said I had to follow a strict diet until I'm eighteen. It totally sucks. Normally Rob would tease me about it, but that's one of the only things he never teases me about. He knows how much it upsets me. It really upset me, but it is really great for keeping in shape.

So naturally I finished way before everyone else! Finally, when everyone was finished, we sat down on the sofa. Mum tried to get up to do the washing but Tony pulled her down. It was nearly five so we decided to put on a DVD.I was still full of energy but Jack, Rob and Lucas were literally stuffed.

"Well, we might go to walk off dinner," said Tony.

"Yeah, you kids decide on a DVD. Remember majority rules!" said mum. As soon as they were gone we all chose a DVD. I chose Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging while all the boys chose Kick A*s. Shame, but I suppose they could have chosen a worse film.

"That is so not fair! I'm the only girl," I whined.

"Remember, majority rules!" repeated Lucas.

A tradition we have is that at midnight, every Christmas and once a month, we all (well, not Mum or Tony, in fact they don't even know we do this) sit down and watch a horror film. Last year, we watched 'REC' and I'm proud to say I screamed only five times. I have also watched: 'The Final Destination', 'Paranormal Activity', 'Orphan', 'and One Missed Call' and lots more. This Christmas, the boys have subjected me to watch 'The Exorcist'. I know, I'm scared to death.

So, I watch Kick-A*s having to look away a few times – especially when a man gets set on fire. But Aaron Johnson (who plays Kick-A*s) is quite fit. Mum and Tony got back about half-way through the film and go into the kitchen, trying not to disturb us. When the film ends, Robbie comes to stand right in front of me.

"Right, here's your birthday present," he says handing me a box. I open it and I see a little silver fairy hanging form a fine silver chain with a single diamond on the wand. Wow, I think. It's beautiful. I think I meant to say that out loud but oh well. All I can think is how did my brother get this for me? I look up at him and say, "Thankyou." I didn't squeal or jump I just thanked him. And Robbie, who arguably knew me better than anyone in the world, understood that that was the best thanks he could get. I stood up and gave him the biggest hug I possibly could.

"Oh, Jake called and he said that them lot are giving you their Christmas presents tomorrow on the beach." said Luke.

Mum and Tony came and sat down and we put loads of family games on the Nintendo Wii. I surprised myself by beating Jack in a racing car game! I rang Henry and told him that I'd sent my present over. Then I rang Kit, then Scott, passing the phone along to Mum every five minutes. Finally, it was eleven and Mum suggested that we all went to bed. We agreed and I got changed into my pyjamas: shorts and a stripy vest top. At quarter to 12, Robbie came into my room and said that they were getting ready. The guys were also in their pjs, well I made them put a t-shirt on as normally the just sleep in shorts. I sat on the sofa in between Rob and Lucas and Jack sat on the armchair. To be honest I would have preferred to sit on the chair but experience tells me I'd be way too scared.

"Luke?" I whispered as Jack put the DVD in. "What?" he answered back.

"It isn't too scary, is it?"

"Well…" Luke started.

"Of course it's not scary; it just has a terrible reputation that's all. It's definitely not scary," Robbie interrupted. Oh how wrong they were.

I screamed for the first time in 10 minutes. Robbie put his hand over my mouth to muffle the sound so we didn't wake up Mum and Tony. In the end I was screaming so much he put a piece of duct tape over my phone to muffle the sound cause his hand was getting tired. He held my hands together to stop me pulling it off. Finally when it ended he let go of my hands and gently peeled the duct tape off.

"I'm sorry sis, but we couldn't get busted could we? Besides, my arm was really aching covering your mouth!"

"You said it wasn't scary!" I blamed.

"Shhhh," he said putting a finger over my lips. "I known, I lied! Payback!" he smirked. "Now, bed!" he ordered, pointing at the door.

"Oh don't worry, I will get my payback," I threatened. And as I lay in bed that night I thought of a brilliant way to get revenge. But I needed all the girls for that.

**Ooohhh, i wonder what Mattie's revenge will be? Well, i already know bbut post your ideas and comments!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! x**


	6. ChapterFive

**A/N: A rather intense chapter!**

**Enjoy+please review.**

_ChapterFive_

I woke up next morning at 9 o'clock and went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast. I saw Tony frying some bacon and eggs and saw the toaster was on so I guessed he was making a sneaky fatty breakfast.

"Morning Tony," I smiled at him.

"Hey Mattie," he replied. I went to the fridge and got out a fruit salad. I buy them most days from the Diner for breakfast. It keeps me healthy I suppose. I'm just grateful that I like fruit.

"Morning you two," I hear Robbie yawn. Tony grunts a 'hi' but I completely ignore him and take my fruit salad to the table.

"Hey Tony, you got enough of that grub for two?" he asks.

"Sure mate, help yourself. Just leave some for the others."

Robbie shoves some food on his plate and decides to sit next to me. I shuffle away from him.

"You can't still be annoyed at me sis!" he complained.

"Yes, I can. I'll talk to you-but don't worry I'll get payback," I said.

"Yeah, I seem to have heard that before," he smirked. I finished my fruit and said, "I'm going for a shower." I went to the family bathroom with a towel and had a quick shower, careful not to get my hair wet and ran into my bedroom. I put on my new bikini, the navy one that Mac bought me, dark wash hot pants and a pale pink, baggy cropped top. Instead of putting any make up on, I cleansed my face then took out my beach bag and shoved some sun block, a couple of towels, my purse, sunhat and grabbed my sunglasses before heading into the living room. By that time it was quarter to ten.

"LUKE, JACK, ROB, DO YOU WANT ME TO WAIT?" I shouted.

I head three simultaneous yes's. Shame. Finally they came out and we left for the beach.

"Hey, did you tell Martha and Tasha to come along?" I asked.

"Yepp," Jack replied. We got to the beach and saw April, Xavier and Tasha already there. I went to where Tasha and April had set there towels up and put mine down as well.

"Hi guys!" I smiled.

"Hi Mattie," they said. I set my towels up in between them so Mac and Indi could go on the ends.

"Where are Martha and Indi?" I asked.

"Oh, they're on there way," Tash replied. And sure enough saw Indi, Jake and Jake making their way towards us.

"Hi guys!" I said.

"Hey," they replied. They set up and I got my sun block out.

"I might go for a swim first, anyone else wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure," said April.

"No thanks," said the others who started sunbathing. I laughed at them. I took my top and shorts off revealing my new bikini.

"Nice outfit!" April admired.

"Thanks," I said as I rubbed some sun block on. "Mac got it for me for Christmas. April was wearing a white bikini patterned with red flowers, Martha wore the one I got her yesterday. Indi was wearing a brown bikini with a red heart on with matching bathing shorts and Tasha wore the same red bikini that she had yesterday morning.

I finished applying sun block and me and April ran towards where the boys set up.

"Hey! I thought I said you're not allowed to wear that bikini!" Robbie shouted.

"Too bad, since when did I do what you told me to anyway?" I answered.

"Anyway," April interrupted. "We're going for a swim, anyone else want to come?"

"Come on Xave, lets go for a swim first," said Jake.

"Fine!" Xavier gave in.

"Us three might go for a surf first," said Jack.

"Suit you," I replied, and April and I ran into the water before the boys could catch up. It felt nice to be in the water again, having fun with my best friends. Xavier decided to me mean to me and kept going underwater to pull me down with him. He was good at this so my hair was officially soaked within like a minute. No-one dared pull April under, judging by her older sister Bianca's fiery temper. So after about an hour in the water I ran out with April over to where the girls were listening to music and talking.

"Mattie, you look soaking!" exclaimed Indi.

"Tell me about it. I'm going to kill Xavier." I quickly towel dried and lay down on my dry towel in between Tasha and April.

"Ok, now I need to work on my tan for tonight," I said.

"Yeah, me too." agreed April. I sat up and looked at her.

"No you don't, you're like the most naturally tanned person ever!" I exclaimed.

"Well yeah she is," agreed Tash. "But seriously Mattie, you have nice skin!"

"Still, I like sunbathing."

We spent the rest of the morning talking, listening to music, reading and applying sun block.

"Hey Mac, I've been meaning to ask you and Tash. You know we're going to this party tonight,"

"Yeah," she asked.

"Well, we were going to have like a proper girly time at my house, so do you wanna come and help us like do our make up and stuff?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!" said Tasha. "I mean I live there anyway, so no problem for me."

"Yeah, and I can stay with Jack, so definitely no problem there."

"Cool," I smiled.

I suddenly saw Robbie, Jack and Xavier come over looking very mischievous. And boy I was right. They came over and Robbie threw Tasha over his shoulder and Jack and Xavier did the same to Martha and April. They ran towards the sea and threw them in.

Indi and I sat back laughing, grateful that we didn't have boyfriends. The Indi stopped laughing straight away as Lucas and Jake came over and grabbing her under her arms and by the legs, they swung her into the pool. At this point I was laughing my head off, very grateful that no-one had dumped me in the sea yet. But, just to be careful I got up and stepped backwards slightly. Wrong move. Ric and Drew had come up behind me and grabbed me under the arms and by the feet and ran with me to the water. I screamed and struggled as I got closer then they dumped me in the water. I quickly got up and saw Ric and Drew snickering by the water's edge. As I was helped to my feet by April, I saw Robbie and Jack walk briskly over to them. I couldn't hear what they were saying but then I remembered what Robbie had told me a couple of days ago.

"_Alright, I'll tell you. But let me finish first okay?"_

"_Fine." I replied._

"_Right. Well you came out and I saw your 'friends' staring at you. You looked really uncomfortable with them just staring at you. But you really looked gorgeous. You always do, and notice but those two always stare at you. I was annoyed; it was lust in their eyes. I really looked at you. I wasn't staring at you like you thought. I was thinking about how much you've changed and grown stronger and more confident. Then you told me off. I was lucky Tasha and Martha got you out to be honest. _

_Then I heard an err 'inappropriate comment' shall we say about you from Drew." Then I interrupted, "What kind of comment?" _

"_Doesn't matter, anyway you said you weren't going to interrupt! And you know me, I can't help it I'm just really protective of you and everything, so I punched him in the face,"_

Sh*t, I thought. I ran over to them and listened harder.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister!" I heard Robbie say.

"Yeah, well I could charge you for assault. Isn't that right, copper?" Drew said to Jack.

"Shut up," Jack replied.

"Just leave my sister alone, she deserves better_ friends_ than scum like you!" Robbie said taking a step closer.

"Oooohh, touchy touchy! Don't worry; we'll see her at the party tonight," Drew said backing away.

I ran up to Robbie and shoved him in the back. He turned around and I gestured at him to explain.

"Well, errm… nope – no explanation!" he said in exasperation. I shoved him again in the chest and ran back to the sea, closely followed by April.

"Hey, don't be too mad at him," she reasoned. "He was just trying to protect you."

"I know, but he shouldn't have."

"You are lucky you know. To have a brother like him," she said.

"I know," I said. "Come on, let's got back to my house and get ready for the party."

I put my clothes back on after drying off and we set off back to my house.

"Right," said Tash. "We've got to make you three more beautiful than you already are!"

It was nearly three now and the party started at seven. I had a double bed and a sofa in my room so we had lots of space to sit down.

"So," I said. "Who's wants to have a shower first?" I asked.

"If it's ok I my go in," asked April.

"Sure, go ahead!"

While April was in the shower, we lay down on the bed, read magazines, watched music television and stuff. As soon as April came out of the shower, I went in then Indi went after me. Once we were all in dressing gowns-well apart from Martha and Tash-we started on hair nails and make-up. Tasha started doing mine while Indi was in the shower. She painted my nails black and before they dried she put tiny silver and red gems on each nail. Then she gave me a pedicure.

After that she started on my make-up.

She put pale foundation on me then added some blusher.

"Oh, Tasha can I use that new kit Mattie gave me for Christmas, you know the smoky eye one? I want to put it on Mattie," Martha asked.

"Sure," she replied. "I'll do April and Indi's nails."

Mac and Tash swapped places and Martha applied the make-up.

She put large black pencil eyeliner around the eye and she smudged it with a brush. Then she applied light silver loose glitter over the eye. Then she used a darker silver loose glitter eyeshadow on the outer corner of the eye. Then Martha put light silver/blue loose glitter on the inner corner of the eye. Then she applied a black liquidliner on the upper lash line. Finally she applied a small amount of mascara on the upper and lower lashes to complete the effect. She showed me in the mirror and I was amazed.

"Thankyou Mac!" I exclaimed. "I would hug you but I think Tasha would kill me if I smudged this nail varnish."

Tasha applied my favourite glossy lip gloss and then I was done. I ran into the bathroom and changed into my dress. It was a short dress – about ¾ of the way up my thigh. It was black and had silver intricate patterns all the way through. It was strapless and cinched at the waist while the bottom half of the dress sort of flowed slightly. I came out and the girls jaws dropped.

"Mattie, you look amazing!" said Tasha and Indi, Mac and April nodding in agreement.

"Aww, thankyou!" I replied. "But wait and see what those two look like," I said to Martha and Tasha.

"Ok, I'm going in!" squealed April.

"Ok, time to do your hair Mattie," Tasha said.

She straightened it then loosely curled a few strands of hair around my head. Then she held back and clipped it in place by an intricately patterned hair clip that Robbie got me for my birthday.

"Thanks Tasha," I smiled at her. I then took out my new necklace that Robbie bought me yesterday and put it on.

"Really Mattie, you look amazing," Indi said. Just at that moment April came out of the bathroom wearing a mid thigh, white dress with red flowers patterned on it. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow." I said. "Xavier is going to faint when he sees you!" I stated while the girls agreed.

Indi went and put on a tight-fitted, bright red, v necked dress that was dangerously short. It had silvers gems around the neckline.

"Woah Indi!" said Martha. "Sexy much?"

Martha and Tasha did April and Indi's hair and then we were done. We put on our shoes: Indi wore red killer heels; April wore smaller white heels while I stayed safe and wore black ballet flats with a silver heart on each of them. Obviously this meant that I appeared to be even smaller than I already was.

"Right, we want to give you your presents now!" April said and handed me a large gift bag. "There from the four of us; me, Indi, Xave and Jake." I opened the box and saw some CDs, DVDs, and a cute necklace.

"Aww, thanks guys!" I thanked, giving April and Indi a hug.

"Hey, mind the hair!" shouted Martha and Tasha.

"Come on, let's go and wait in the lounge," I said.

We spent ages chatting and watching television. After an hour it was half past seven and the party started at eight.

"ROBBIE!" I shouted.

"I'M COMING!" he yelled back. Mum came in.

"Wow, you girls look amazing! Remember, be safe and home by one. And remember Robbie is coming to watch out for you, Okay?"

"Okay mum, we promise!" I said, giving her a hug.

"And we're only going to be gone a few days," she said. Mum and Tony were staying with Kit and Kim in the city for a few days.

"I know, give them my love!" I smiled.

I grabbed my bag, it was black and had my purse, phone and lip gloss.

"See you later guys!" said Mac and Tasha! Robbie came through the door in a T-Shirt and jeans.

"Come on Rob!" I said.

"I'm coming" You three look nice," he said.

"Rob! I didn't go through all that just for them to look 'nice'!" Tasha said exasperated.

"I love you too sweetheart! I just put Ella to bed. She's fast asleep," He replied giving her a kiss on the cheek and I dragged him out the door.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the party and we got out of the car. It was at Emma's house and had pretty much our whole year there and some of her brother's year. We saw the guys outside. Xavier and April embraced while Indi and Lucas shared a rather awkward hug. I gestured Jake to look at them and he laughed.

"So Rob, you can you know wait outside," I said hopefully.

"No way sis, I'm at least coming in for a bit!"

We said hello to everyone, and after a while Robbie left to go outside. Well, after telling the boys to look after me. Everything was going fine. We danced, I was glad I decided not to wear heels even though the boys towered over me. I said I was going to get a drink when I saw him. Drew sidled up to me.

"Hey babe!" Drew said. "Want to dance?"

"Umm, I'm a bit tired actually.."

"Don't be scared, just one little dance?" he said getting closer to me.

"No, I said I'm fine!" I said moving away but he caught me around the waist so I couldn't get away.

Then suddenly I heard someone say, "Mate, she said she didn't want to dance. So why don't you leave this girl alone." Drew let go immediately and stalked off while I turned around and tried to recognise this guy.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"Fine, thanks. Umm, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Alex," he said. "I'm in Year 12 so you probably don't know who I am." He explained holding out his hand.

I shook it, "I'm Matilda, but you can call me Mattie."

"Hi Mattie, do you want to dance?"

"Sure," I said. We danced for a while with him telling me about himself. He's 18, born in Queensland and Emma's brother's best mate.

"Mattie!" I heard. I saw my five best friends come up to me.

"Oh hi guys!" I said. "This is Alex," I said gesturing at Alex.

"Hi mate," Xave said.

"Alex, meet my step-brother Lucas, my step-cousin Xavier and my friend Jake, Indi and April.

"Hello," he said. "Listen Mattie I have to go. But, umm, could I have you're phone number?"

"Sure," I said taken back. I gave it to him and he hugged me goodbye. "I'll text you," he said, and he left. I felt April and Indi grab me by the arms and drag me over to a chair.

"Right, we want to know everything!" So I told them about Drew and how he grabbed me and how Alex stopped him and they just got talking.

"Man your brother is going to kill me," said Xave.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause he told Xave to keep an eye on you and not let Drew come anywhere near you," Jake laughed.

"He's such an over-protective idiot," I thought aloud.

"Still, I'm telling him." said April.

"Why?" groaned Xavier.

"To get Mr Bad Boy here in trouble," she said and the two of them went off and danced. I walked over to Lucas.

"Its blatantly obviously you like each other, so go and dance with her!" I said to him.

"No," he whispered.

I sighed and walked over to Indi.

"Come on Indi, let's go and get a drink," I dragged her over to the drinks table.

"It's obvious you like him!" I exclaimed.

"Like who?"

"Lucas!"

"So what if I do? It's not like he likes me," she said sadly.

"Yeah he does! That's the point!" She said.

"Do you want a drink?" some guy said to Indi.

"What is it?" she replied.

"Just lemonade," he said.

"Sure," she said and pretty much gulped the whole drink down in a couple of minutes. There must have been at least a litre.

I grabbed the bottle when she finished with it and sniffed it. It smelt of vodka. Strong one at that.

"Indi, stay here okay? I'll be back in a minute." I ran off and bumped into Lucas.

"Luke, quickly. You got to help me," I said. I heard a crashing of plates from where Indi was.

"Woaaahhh, Mattie slow down. What happened?" he said grabbing my shoulders.

"This guy gave Indi a drink telling her it was lemonade and it was actually vodka…" I started.

"What?"

"And she drank all of it!" I said. I saw Jake, Xavier and April and gestured for them to come.

"Where is she?" Luke asked me frantically. I ran over to her where she was swaying. It was her who knocked the plates and the glasses. Jake, Xavier and April came rushing over.

"Whoooooopsshhhiiiieeeee," slurred Indi, looking at the plates and things.

"Jake, April, stay with her. Mattie, who gave her the alcohol?" asked Luke.

"Umm, that guy over there," I pointed.

"Come on Xave," and they rushed over to him.

"What was in that drink?" Luke asked pushing him roughly up against the wall.

"60% vodka," he gasped.

"60%?" I said shocked.

I ran back over to Indi and filled Jake and April in on what happened.

"Come on Indi, lets go home now," I said.

"NO, I doonnnntttt waaaaannnttt to ggooo homee!" she shouted. When I tried to heave her up, she grabbed a shard of glass and swung wildly at me. She moved too quickly for me and the glass scratched the whole way down my arm. I almost scream in pain. Luke, Jake and April drag Indi outside while Xavier looks at my arm. Blood is trickling down and it looks really deep. I feel really dizzy but I know that no-one can manage another person fainting.

"Xave, the world is spinning," I say, disorientated.

"Oh God please don't faint," Xave panicked. "Hey, just hold onto me!" he says as he wraps an arm around my waist, supporting me. WE go outside and I breathe in the cold air. I know that Robbie's car is just a couple of blocks away. I get out my phone with my fully working arm and ring him.

"Hey Mattie, do you want me to come and get you?"

"Yes! Now, just hurry," I say, hanging up on him. I lean back against the wall breathing in slowly when I see Robbie's car speeding along the road. Robbie comes rushing out and the boys explain everything while April stays with me. He looks at Indi and tells the boys to get in the car. Then he spots me and gasps.

"Mattie, we have to get you to hospital," he says.

"Okay, but first we need to get Indi home," I argue.

"Fine, then we're going straight to the hospital," he said. He turns to the boys and says Jack will come and pick them up, while we get in the car and drive.

"And you haven't even heard about Drew yet!" exclaims April.

"WHAT?"

"Umm, ask the boys?" she says.

I just sit in the back with Indi, trying to avoid getting blood on the upholstery.

The next half hour went in a blur. Robbie took Indi inside and told Tasha and Martha to look after her. Then he takes me and April to the hospital where I get some stitches half the way up my right forearm. We come home and me and April crash on the coach as Indi has taken my bed. The boys were all here as well.

Suddenly Robbie comes in with a deathly glare. He walks straight over to Xavier and grabs him in a headlock.

"I thought I told you to look after my little sister!" then he laughs and pushes him away. "You three beat it!" he orders and the boys go into Luke's room. April is already fast asleep.

"Good morning," he says before going to his room shortly after I fall asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it-please review! x**


	7. ChapterSix

**A/N:So the next chapter is finally up!**

**I'm really sorry for how late this is but I'm back at school so yoou will have a lot longer to wait!**

**Enjoy and please review!:)x**

_ChapterSix_

The next week past rather quickly. I spent most of my time with my mates. When mum and Tony came back, we made some excuse of me cutting myself on a branch. Indi went back to normal, although extremely embarrassed and sorry for scratching. I had my stitches out the other day so all was back to normal. I also had many texts from Alex.

We were all going to the beach again today and I invited Alex to come to. I put on a bikini, lace up hotpants and a white, tie design, crop top with black hearts patterned on it.

"Hey, Robbie, Jack, Lucas? Are you coming?" I shouted.

"Yepp," said Tasha who was coming through the door holding Ella. "Give them a minute."

"Oh, and I forgot to say, Martha and Indi aren't coming cause they have to work," I said as Robbie, Lucas and Jack came down the stairs.

We rearranged the sleepover so tonight the girls were coming over and my revenge was full steam go ahead in the morning.

We went down to the beach and waited for Xavier, April, and Alex.

"I'm going for a swim," I said. "Anyone wants to come?"

"I will," I heard a voice say.

"Alex!" I smiled.

"Hey Mattie!" he said, giving me a hug.

"This is my brother Robbie, my stepbrothers Jack and of course you know Lucas, and this Robbie's wife and my sister-in-law Tasha and their daughter Ella," I explained.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," said Robbie.

Alex was about Jake's height, 6'2ish, and had short dark hair.

"So, still going for that swim?" he asked.

"Sure are," I laughed and ran into the water. We played in the water for a while and then when we came out I set my towel up next to April. She gave me this look.

"Shut up!" I said.

"What? I didn't say anything!" she complained, laughing. "He's cute."

"Maybe."

"And he obviously fancies you Mattie," added Tasha.

"What? Is it let's all gang up on Mattie time?" I whined.

"I think we might just ask him if he wants to come with us to the surf club and get some juices," said Tasha, and her, Ella and April all ran off.

"Oh, thanks guys!" I shouted. The rest of the boys were all in the sea so Alex agreed and together they went to get some juices. Just as I settled down to sunbathe, I felt a shadow come over me and drips of water land on me.

"Xave! You're getting me wet!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry!" he said, shaking one last time before sitting down on April's towel.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Alex seems nice," he stated.

"Yeah, he does," I said.

"And he seems to like you. And before you deny it – he really does, cause he told me," Xavier said. I looked away.

"And you like him too," he stated.

"Hmmmnn," I murmured.

"And he's going to ask you out so if I were you I would say yes. I know you like him so go for it!" he encouraged. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, you're right. I do like him. A lot,"

"Sooo…" he asked.

"Sooo… it's none of your business!" I said playfully pushing him.

"Right!" he said standing up. "For that, you are going in the water!" he said throwing me over his shoulder and throwing me in the water. I screamed and Xavier laughed and then joined me in the water.

I swam out strongly, close to where the boys were swimming. I dove down and opened my eyes. It was quite deep so I swam quickly. Only I knew this exact spot. I picked up a shiny shell and kicked off from the bottom. I gasped for air as I broke through the water. I swam back to the beach where I saw Alex and the girls coming back from the Surf Club with ten juices in their hands. I went back to the beach and sat down on my towel, using the other one to dry off. I saw them coming over to me.

"Hi guys, which one's mine?" I asked.

"This one!" said Ella. She handed me one that she was holding carefully in both of her little hands.

"Thankyou sweetheart," I said.

"Come on Ella," said Tasha. "Why don't we see if we can swim over to Daddy and Uncle Xavier?"

Ella took April and Tasha's hand and the walked toward the sea.

Alex sat down.

"I was wondering," he started. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Okay," I smiled.

"Day after tomorrow?"

"Sounds cool."

"I'll pick you up at 11! Oh, and I don't need to ask your brother's permission do I?" he asked.

"Don't worry about Rob. When he's not being overly protective, he's cool really," I explained.

"Well, I have to go now, but I'll text you!" he smiled and he gave me a hug and ran off the beach. I smiled to myself and ran to join Tasha, April and Ella. I filled the girls in on exactly what happened.

Shortly after, we went back to my house and got ready for our sleepover. Indi and Martha came and we ordered take-out. When it arrived, Robbie, Jack, Luke, Xavier and Jake decided to crash the party. Mum and Tony decided to have an early night.

"So sis, I see you've been getting pretty close to Alex lately," Robbie said in a useless attempt at subtlety.

"Yes I have, and before you ask all the questions, we are going on a date on Friday," I blurted. I caught Xave giving me a smile while Rob's jaw dropped.

"Ha-ave f-fun!" he stammered

"Will do Rob," I laughed while Tasha closed his mouth with a kiss. I look away.

"Mattie and Alex sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he teases before I throw a cushion at him.

"Aww, is little Mattie embarrassed about going on a date?" he asks.

"Shut up!" I say. "Come on girls, we have a sleepover to go to."

We go into my room and give each other manicures. We decide to watch a DVD box set of Gilmore Girls.

"Right, you guys. I'm going to tell you my plan as long as you swear not to tell Robbie!" I say, looking at Tasha.

"Ok, alright! I won't say a word," she said.

"Well, someone needs to lock the main bathroom door so Robbie is forced to use the one that leads off from the living room but I temporarily broke the lock. Then I'll go in and grab the towel, dressing gown and all the clothes and then turn the water freezing cold. Then he has no choice but to run out naked and I will get everyone in the living room to see it!" I explained.

"Mattie! You are the meanest person on earth!" Tasha exclaimed. "But that does sound pretty funny," she added.

"Sounds more than pretty funny!" agreed Indi.

So the girls and I spent the rest of the night talking and watching Gilmore Girls until we eventually fell asleep.


End file.
